


Innocence, Unbounded

by ZEROxxx



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROxxx/pseuds/ZEROxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a creature of sin and she was a being of purity. They were never meant to fall in love with each other, but Subaru couldn't help it. She had stolen his heart with her unbounded innocence. [Subaru x Yui]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm just uploading this work onto AO3 as well, but this is also on FFN! Any kudos/bookmarks/comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I'm a huge fan of the Subaru x Yui pairing and it hurts to see that there's such a lack of fics dedicated to them. So I decided to write my own haha. This is an AU fic where Subaru and Yui are a demon and angel. It will only be 5 chapters long!

It was the first thing Subaru noticed about her, aside from the blooming white wings that spread out from her bare back.

_Her eyes._

They were such a beautiful rose-pink color that reflected the purest of all innocence. He stumbled upon the angel by chance, unsure of what to do when her eyes met his. He simply froze as his gaze locked with hers. Her eyes were of such untainted innocence that drew him towards her like a magnet.

Subaru had seen angels several times in the past. While his fellow demon brethren would love to torment them, sometimes even go so far as to kill them and drink their untainted blood, he found no such pleasure in doing so. The few times he did run into an angel, he would ignore them or leave them be. Angels never interested him, that was, until he stumbled upon this one.

She had light blond hair that was gently waved and bounced just ever so slightly when she turned her head to face in his direction. The ends of her hair brushed against her porcelain, pale shoulders as a gentle wind stirred past them. Her eyes rested on his for what seemed like the longest time - the two of them trapped in their own little world for that brief second.

She was the first to move - out of fear. Terror filled those round eyes of hers as she took a wide step back. Her white, feathered wings spread out just a foot past her shoulders, readying herself to take flight. She then, escaped, before Subaru could do or say anything.

It all happened so suddenly that he simply stood there, the soles of his black leather boots rooted firmly to the damp, dirt ground. He knew that he could easily catch up to her if he wished to give chase, but he didn’t. That was because Subaru knew that nothing good would come from any sort of relationship that would blossom between them, for he was a demon and she was an angel.

 

* * *

 

It took Yui several days before she willingly ventured out from the safety of the Haven. While she was an adventurous spirit, always curious about the world in front of her, she was wary about having another run in with a demon.

She spread her wings and soared through the skies aimlessly as thoughts raced through her mind of her encounter a few days ago.

He definitely was a demon - burning red eyes, black feathered wings, and pointed fangs that could be visible through slightly parted lips. It brought chills racing through her lithe body at the mere thought. The seraphims at the Haven always warned the younger angels to be wary of demons. They were all ruthless, violent creatures that wouldn’t think twice of killing an angel and drinking their blood dry.

Yui’s soft white wings trembled just slightly as she came to a gentle landing in a small clearing. She felt the tickling sensation of the grass brushing against her bare feet as she stood in the tranquil area for a while, lost in thought.

Surely, the demon wouldn’t come seeking her out again - _would he_?

Although it was her first encounter with a demon, Yui found herself intrigued with how the white haired creature was looking at her. His eyes were colored a bloodthirsty red, but his gaze that rested upon her was anything other than that. She wasn’t quite sure what his intentions were had she stayed there longer - not that she wanted to find out in the first place.

She caught movement in her peripheral vision, snapping her out of her thoughts. At first, she tensed up, but quickly relaxed when she saw that it was only a small bunny. A broad smile decorated her small face as she knelt down, coaxing the quiet baby animal to come over to her with sweet words.

“Come here, I won’t hurt you,” she whispered, giggling softly as the bunny hopped over to her. It gently sniffed the tips of her delicate fingers before hopping up onto her outstretched palm. Yui held the white bunny in her hands, petting its head a few times before letting it settle down in her lap. She blinked, growing still when she saw the bunny’s round red eyes staring back at her.

It began reminding her of the demon she had encountered - the same bloodthirsty red eyes.

“...It can’t be,” she conceded with a soft, relaxed sigh. Her slender hand ran over the bunny’s small body as it nibbled gently at her loose, flowing white dress. _‘I’m just overthinking things and making myself paranoid…-’_

Yui gasped as the bunny suddenly hopped out of her lap, as if it was startled. She drew back her hands and watched as the small animal ran away from her. Curious as to why it suddenly ran away, the young girl stared at it retreating into the thick forest until she finally felt the eerie feeling of being watched. Her pink eyes widened in fear as she turned slowly.

A thick, ominous presence weighed down on her fragile body. Yui nervously fluttered her wings as her eyes finally locked on to bloody red ones. A frightened, silent gasp escaped her as she backed away.

It was him again - _the white haired demon_.

 

* * *

 

Everything pissed him off to no end - his obnoxious brothers, their always absent father, and his mother, who always told him to get out of her sight during her manic episodes. So, Subaru did just that during her most recent episode.

“Damn it,” he growled under his breath, slamming his fist down against the nearest tree and nearly splintering it in half. His teeth clenched in anger. He hated how he was always treated like a monster - an outsider, even amongst the other demons. Despite his father being the king of demons and his mother being regarded as one of the most beautiful of succubi, that didn’t warrant the other demons from giving Subaru any special treatment.

He rarely spoke to others - being that he wasn’t an eloquent speaker like his older brother Reiji or a talkative, chatterbox like Ayato. He assumed that this type of aloof behavior came off as arrogant to the other demons, which instigated many violent fights between them and Subaru. It was tough, but he didn’t complain.

He didn’t need anyone - _ever_.

Or at least, that’s what he thought.

Subaru grew still at the sound of a young maiden’s voice. He stopped walking through the dense forest, where he normally came to get away from the rest of the demons, and stood there - listening intently.

It was a soft giggle, the most innocent one he could possibly hear. It sounded like a beautiful melody to him as he quietly edged closer to the owner of the angelic voice. The trees thinned out and finally, he came to a stop at the edge of a small clearing, where he saw her - the angel he had seen a few days ago.

She was playing with what looked like a small bunny in her lap. He stood there, staring at her, before subconsciously moving one foot forward. Subaru drew back when he saw the bunny turn its head over towards his direction and immediately flee from the young angel. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if she even noticed that he was only a few feet away from her.

It seemed as though she had answered his question when she finally turned around to face him, her beautiful pink eyes widened in terror at the sight of him. He noticed her wings fluttering softly, hesitant on escaping from him.

It was him that spoke to her first -

“Go.”

“... _Eh_?” she breathed out softly, searching his face for the lie. Had she heard him correctly? “G - Go?” she stuttered.

“I have no interests in harming or maiming angels, however, I can’t speak for the other demons should they find you here out in the open like this.” Surprisingly enough, Subaru saw the most indignant look take over her face. He let out a sharp scoff and crossed his arms over his chest. “Aren’t you leaving?”

Instead she continued to stare up at him with those beautiful gem-like irises. Finally, she asked him, “why are you letting me go?”

“Do I have to have a reason?” he grumbled.

The blond angel quickly shook her head. “It’s just...how do I know you won’t just chase after me the minute I take flight?” She seemed to be warily eyeing the large black wings on his back. “...I’d like to make sure that I’m not being lied to.”

“I just told you my reason in the beginning - “

“It’s a lie,” she retorted.

Subaru clenched his jaw, starting to get irate with this angel. “How do you know whether I’m lying or not, you foolish girl?”

She brought herself up onto her feet, almost as if she was challenging him now. With a determined look in her docile pink eyes, she told him in a calm voice, “because we angels can see the truth in someone’s eyes. ...You want me to stay, don’t you?”

His red eyes widened in a fury as his hand shot out to grab her thin wrist. He heard her let out a surprised cry in response and attempt to pull herself away from him. Upon hearing this, his anger broke and a smirk crossed his face. “What does it matter if I want you to stay or not? You’re scared of me aren’t you? Just like everyone else - so why don’t you just go when I’m giving you the chance to save yourself?” Subaru chuckled when he saw the all-too present fear deep within her eyes. “You’re a foolish angel - “

Her eyes shot open wide when she saw him lean in closely towards her. “N - No!” she cried out, attempting to hit him across the face with a fist before he caught it in his other hand.

“You should’ve ran when you got the chance,” Subaru whispered dangerously, causing the young angel to shiver in fear. “You think demons are to be trusted?” he questioned her, “I’m aware that angels are creatures of innocence, but that’s naive thinking, even for the likes of you.”

“It - It isn’t naive…”

“.. _.What_?”

“It isn’t naive - it’s the _truth_ ,” she answered him, mustering up all the courage she can to even properly speak to him. “Everyone - _even demons_ \- have some good within them.”

Subaru narrowed his eyes at her, thinking back to the demons that resided in the underworld and how they loved to torture captured angels and even mortals. It was immoral cruelty and it was something that Subaru could never feel comfortable with, even as a demon himself. “Don’t speak as if you know everything about us.” He gave her arm a sharp yank, making her crash into his chest.

She let out a frightened gasp and shivered when he grabbed a hold of her jaw, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a look of panic.

Subaru stared at her hard before breaking out into a sneer. “...This is your first time encountering a demon, isn’t it?”

She remained silent.

“...So how is it that you’re able to say with full confidence that we demons have a good side? We’re all rotten, filthy, sinful creatures that feed off of fear and pain.” Subaru released her suddenly and snapped in a sharp tone, “now get out of here, unless you want to be discovered by another demon. “

The blond girl started at him for a while before telling him, “then can I say that you have a good side at least?”

He stopped walking away from her and turned his head sharply, just to glare at her. Subaru saw her flinch slightly from his fearsome gaze. “I’m just as rotten and filthy like the others, perhaps even more,” he told her, turning his back towards her.

“You didn’t kill me though.”

“ Killing you is like killing that defenseless bunny you were playing with earlier - it’s pointless bloodshed and I don’t harm those that can’t fight back. ...That’s all,” he responded, intending that to be his final parting words for her. That was, until she decided to speak once more.

“ - Then you’re not rotten and filthy like you claim to be.”

Subaru stopped in his tracks. He parted his lips briefly, wanting to answer her back, but instead he sealed them.

How was it that a naive angel like her could see right through him?


	2. Her Name

He could never understand angels - especially this one in particular.

Subaru quietly observed her from a distance, playing in the same clearing as from their last encounter. He began to wonder if she was naive or just plain stupid. Why would she purposely be at a location where she was discovered by a demon? Was just trying to get herself killed?

He slanted his blood red eyes off to the side, annoyed that his mind was plagued by the innocent celestial being. Needless to say, she was the only thing that was on his mind for the past few days. He told himself that it was because she was simply an angel - the complete polar opposite of what he was, thus why he was so unnaturally attracted towards her.

He brushed it off as a mere curiosity and refused to admit that it was starting to become a fixation.

Her soft, feminine giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. The white haired demon glared down at her as he sat there perched upon a large tree that surrounded the clearing. He wasn’t so much annoyed with her as he was with himself.

When she giggled again, playing with another small bunny that had approached her, Subaru brought his fingerless, gloved hand up to his exposed chest. He growled lowly at the foreign sensation that he felt towards her. The fact that he didn’t know why he felt the way he did was what really irritated him.

He blinked when she stopped and suddenly looked over at him. In a mixture of odd emotions, Subaru flinched when their eyes met - which he immediately regretted. He was a fearsome, bloodthirsty demon. He had no reason to flinch just because some foolishly naive angel looked at him. That was disgraceful behavior and he knew that if any of his brothers were here to witness this scene, they would never let him live it down.

Subaru remained unmoving, shooting her a stern glare as she approached the tree that he was sitting in. He bit at his tongue, trying not to show any sort of emotion or reaction when the innocent angel stood at the base of the tree - staring at him with her wide rose pink eyes. The longer she stood there, the more he felt his annoyance rise. Why wasn’t she running?

He bared his fangs, growling as he hopped down from the tree. “What are you doing?” he questioned her with a calloused roughness in his deep voice.

The blond angel didn’t even draw back as he walked up to her imposingly. She simply stared up at him and asked in a soft, but confident voice, “...I could ask you the same question.”

His eyes narrowed at her, vexed by her lack of fear towards him. He opened his mouth to fire back a retort, only to find that he had no answer for her. At least none that he was willing to admit out loud. Instead, he simply grunted in response, turning his face away from her slightly just to avoid her prying gaze.

After a while, she asked him - “do you want to play?”

Did he just hear her right? _Play…?_

Subaru whipped his head around to face her once more and saw that she had stepped off to the side a bit, silently inviting him to join her in the clearing. She smiled at him, a virtuous smile, which made his heart speed up inside of his chest. He grit his teeth, feeling his anger bubble up inside of him.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me!?” he suddenly shouted at her, finally startling the angel with fear. Still, she did not run.

She held her dainty hands in the form of loose fists in front of her chest as she leaned away from him. “I - I - !” A cross between a whimper and a gasp escaped her throat when he grabbed her wrist in a vicegrip.

“Don’t you know I’m a demon?”

“I - I do!” she answered him, meekly. “But like I’ve said before, you’re different than from the demons the seraphims warn us about!” Although she was fearful of him, Subaru saw that she wasn’t willing to run away from him.

“Different…?” he mused in skeptic curiosity. A wry laugh came from him. “You think I’m different from the other demons? Is that what you truly believe?”

The angel trembled, her soft white wings fluttering nervously behind her. She nodded her head in response. “I have told you before...we angels can see the truth in someone’s eyes. You may act violent, but I know deep down that...you’re gentle.”

His expression lightened up, suddenly breaking out into an amused chuckle. “Gentle, huh?...Are all you angels like this? Spewing crap that even my own mother won’t say to me?”

“Your mother…?” she whispered, an inquisitive look in her round eyes.

Subaru scowled at her, suddenly irate with how she was prying too deeply into his personal life. He threw her arm down and sharply turned away, his black wings nearly hitting her as he did so. “Don’t pretend like you care,” he told her coldly. His red eyes lowered in a somber manner as he heard echoes of his mother’s voice inside of his head. While she had moments where she showered him with loving affection like a mother should to her child, she also had moments when she would relapse to her rape - with the rapist being his own father and him being a product of such a sinful crime, even in the realm of demons.

He took a look back at her, then turned away once more. A more relaxed look in his normally fierce red eyes.

“...Just go,” he murmured, quietly taking his leave and leaving the fragile angel there all alone in the forest. He felt as if he said too much in the midst of his mounting anger.

“Ah, but - !”

“Nothing good will come out of getting close to someone as _tainted and filthy_ as me.”

She drew back, emotionally startled that he would use such strong words to describe himself, even if he was a demon. Without another word, she let him leave, an uncertainty brewing inside of her small chest as he disappeared into the thickness of the forest. Despite what he said so far...she still wished to meet him once more.

 

* * *

 

_Nothing._

The clearing was empty, no playful little animals and definitely no angel. This brought some sort of a relief upon his conscious, but at the same time he felt the sinking feeling of - disappointment?

Growling softly under his breath and through clenched teeth, Subaru shook his head. ‘Disappointed? No way,’ he thought to himself as he strolled into the clearing, looking all around with his narrowed eyes. He waited there for a while in the open, before seating himself comfortably on the soft green grass. With a distant sigh, he fell back, stretching himself out briefly, and then folding his arms behind his head.

Subaru laid there, staring up at the lazy white clouds that drifted aimlessly across the clear blue skies. A gentle breeze stirred in the clearing, cradling him as he closed his eyes. He chose this location for a reason - it was quiet and undisturbed. It was his go-to place to get away from the other demons since it was pretty far from their lair. Although it was in a close proximity to the Haven, no angel or seraphim would dare mess with one of the demon king’s sons.

As he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the white haired demon tried to shove away the thoughts of the blond angel that continuously plagued his mind. To him, she was just an annoying insect - to be put bluntly. The other demons were starting to make comments about how he’d smell like an angel and he knew that it was because of that annoying girl. The closer she got, the more her scent would rub off on him. While her innocent scent failed to arouse his bloodthirst, he could sense that the other demons were getting riled up just by the nearly undetectable smell she left on him. It was annoying to have them - mainly his brothers, Ayato and Laito - constantly bother him on _“introducing”_ them to the angel.

All he wanted was a moment’s peace and to be left alone.

Subaru wrinkled his brow as he laid there, not from his distracting thoughts, but from the feeling that he was being watched. He reopened his eyes and immediately glared when he saw the one angel that was the root of his annoyance, staring down at him.

The young, blond angel let out a startled gasp when she saw him open his eyes and fell back onto the ground. She sat there, holding a loose fist over her chest as she watched him sit himself up.

“ _Oi_ ,” he grunted out, “I thought I told you to stay away.” Subaru bared his teeth slightly when she stumbled upon her words.

“I - I - “ she squeaked out, obviously flustered from being discovered.

“What the hell were you planning to do anyways, huh?” he asked in a rough, calloused tone. His glower deepened the longer he watched her trying to come up with a decent answer. If Subaru didn’t know any better, it looked as though she was about to plant a kiss upon his lips, which he highly doubted that was her intention. Such an innocent creature such as herself probably couldn’t even fathom the idea of kissing someone she barely knew - much more, _a demon._

She trembled slightly and muttered, “...I just...wanted to observe.”

“What…?” He narrowed his eyes at her.

Avoiding his piercing glare, the light haired blondie averted her shy pink eyes every so often. “O...Observe...you,” she mumbled, as if ashamed of admitting it.

She was definitely not of the norm.

“Don’t your little angel friends tell you to stay away from demons?” he questioned her with hostility.

“The seraphims - “ she corrected him, earning her another sharp glare, “ - tell us to stay away. They say we mustn’t be fooled by the beauty of demons, which is what lures angels in.”

Subaru rolled his eyes and leaned back on his arms, propping himself up. “And here I thought you were completely clueless.”

She shot him an indignant look, holding her hands over the pink-silver cross pendant she wore around her thin neck. “I take heed to what the seraphims teach us about demons.”

“Then why are you here?” He leaned his head back slightly, giving a sideways glance over to the midnight black wings he bore. “Don’t know if you’re deaf, blind, or stupid, but I’m a demon.”

“Yes, I know,” she responded pointedly, shrinking back a little under his scrutinizing glare. “But...it’s like I keep telling you...you’re different than from what the seraphims teach us.”

Subaru let out a dry laugh, cutting himself off with a sharp click of his tongue. “Tch! You keep telling yourself that if that’s what helps you feel at ease.”

“...Would you kill me?” she questioned him, to which he responded with a brief pause before answering.

“I told you before - I don’t kill angels for sport or for your blood.”

“That’s why you’re different.”

He had no response for that statement.

The baby-faced angel nervously fiddled with her thin fingers in her lap as she asked him, “...a - aren’t you leaving?”

“Why should I?”

“You usually do - “

“ - I got here first this time,” he shot back with a low grumble. Subaru shot her another glare when he saw a slightly pleased smile paint itself across her modestly lowered face. His heart skipped a beat - for reasons unknown to him. “...Whatever. Do as you please,” he said, her face instantly lighting up at the sound of his approval.

Subaru caught just the slightest glimpse of her pure smile, beaming with unadulterated innocence, and he felt a warm heat spread across his cheeks, to which he quickly turned his head away from her to conceal it. How was a mere angel able to make him feel this way? He and his brother had all the succubi in the underworld to please them - to satisfy their natural urges for sex and occasionally, blood.

But she was different.

He avoided her eyes as he laid himself back down. Immersing himself deep in his own thoughts, he peered up at the blue sky and gently relaxed his gaze. ‘No…’ he thought. Subaru knew that the feelings brewing up inside of him were not of that of primal sexual desires or for bloodlust. Just what were they - ?

“U - Uhm,” she squeaked out, shyly, holding a hand up to her pink lips.

Snapping out of his daze, Subaru shot a sharp glance over towards her direction and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, waiting for her to continue speaking.

The pale skinned angel nervously brought both hands down onto the hem of her white, knee-length dress, playing with the frilly, intricate lace that lined the edges. She stammered out with great difficulty, “would it...b - be too forward for me to ask for your na - name…?”

“Huh? My name?” Subaru asked. He didn’t know why the angel was so shy and timid about asking him for such a basic thing when she had no problems asking him other things.

She nodded her head adamantly, watching him as he sat himself back up. “I don’t want to keep referring to you as a stranger - “

“- Aren’t I one?” he said with a level of suspicion.

“Well...yes,” she admitted, “but I’d like to be friends...if that’s okay with you.”

He grimaced for a brief moment at the mere sound of the word. Friends - it was a foreign word and concept to him. He had no friends, even among the demons, and no one was willing to befriend him, not that he minded. Friends were a hassle and he had no desire to have any. That’s why - it was of the utmost shock to himself when he opened his mouth and told her very simply -

“ - _Subaru_.”

“H - Huh?” she asked, taken aback by the sudden admittance of his name. The white haired demon seemed embarrassed by this, so the angel quickly picked up on it and made a sound of acknowledgement. “O -Oh! Subaru!” she happily exclaimed.

Another strange sensation shot through his body at the mere sound of his name being uttered by her. He felt the slightly bit of a blush playing upon his pale cheeks and he hoped that she wouldn’t notice. “Yeah,” he muttered, brushing his hand through his long, side-parted bang that covered one of his eyes. “It’s Subaru.”

“My name’s Yui,” she stated with a bit more conviction in her docile, soft voice. The apples of her cheeks seemed to be tinted in a soft pink, indicative of her sheer joy of making a connection with him.

“Hm,” he grunted, going back to looking up at the sky. He tightly flattened his lips together, the blush upon his face intensifying just very slightly.

_‘So her name is Yui…’_


	3. Her Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! You guys make me so happy !

He looked towards her with a slanted gaze as she sat behind him in the open clearing of the dense forest. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately - or perhaps more so than usual, he should say. It just baffled him on how carefree and happy she was every single time they met.

Was this the third or fourth time they’ve met ever since they exchanged a proper greeting and names? Subaru did not particularly keep track, nor did he have the interest in doing so.

He kept track of each meeting by the moments that they shared. For example, the last meeting, he remembered how she taught him how to make a crown out of the flowers in a nearby field, or how in the meeting before that, she helped him hold one of the bunnies that seemed to willingly approach her, but flee from him. Subaru would never bother himself with mundane, innocent, and childish things, but he went along with it, obediently following all the things this blond angel was telling him to do.

_‘Wait - obediently?’_

Subaru grimaced at the very word. He was a demon that should be able to strike fear into the hearts of others with just a simple glance, not playing with bunnies and flowers and certainly not following the words of an angel.

“Subaru…?” Yui piped up softly, staring at him with her round rose pink eyes curiously. She sensed his change in mood as he was lost in his own thoughts and grew concerned for him. “Is everything okay?”

 _‘No, not really,’_ he thought grimly, wondering just what the other demons, especially his brothers might say if they found out he was engaging in such child’s play. He lied, with a curt answer, “yeah.” He avoided her prying gaze, remembering what she said about how angels could see the truth in someone’s eyes. Although, this avoidance by him caused her even more worry.

She quietly set down the small bunny she held in her arms and stared at his dismally for quite some time before asking gently, “...do you not wish to be friends with me, Subaru?”

He felt a slight pain in his heart at the sound of her sullen voice. He sat there on the soft grass, grabbing a fistful of the vegetation in his gloved hand as he fought down the urge to comfort her. “Don’t be stupid,” he snapped out, more roughly than he wanted to. “If I felt that way, I would have left you a long time ago.”

Yui blushed out of the swell of happiness that overcame her. “O - Oh!” she exclaimed bashfully, causing Subaru to blush in turn. “I see!”

He clenched his teeth behind tightly pursed lips, trying his best to sort through his current state of emotions and thoughts. The rational side of him continued to reiterate that he should have left Yui after their first encounter, but then the tender, emotional side of him begged for him to stay, perhaps just to see what could become of this odd friendship.

It did please him to know that she considered him to be a friend. If that was truly the case, then she would be the first ever friend that Subaru ever had in his long years of being alone.

Still blushing, Subaru held the back of his neck and gently fluttered his midnight black wings. In a low grumble, he said to her, “...don’t look so goddamn happy about it…”

Yui noticed the way he behaved, as well as the ever-present blush on his smooth cheeks. She simply giggled lightly in response, causing his frown to deepen and the blush to darken.

Her laugh sounded melodious to him, making his heart throb and beat mercilessly away at his chest. Why was he feeling this way…?

“Sorry,” Yui professed a while later, carefully cradling the bunny back into her delicate embrace. It snuggled up against her chest, nuzzling its nose into the soft fabric of her intricately decorated, lace-white dress. “...I actually don’t have many friends either. So, that’s why I’m so happy that you’re here.”

He made a face, surprised by this fact. “Since you’re _such_ a bundle of joy,” he said in a sarcastic drawl, “I thought you would have a lot of friends.”

Yui shook her head, a little solemn smile gracing her small face. “Many of them are scared of venturing outside of the Haven. They think I’m a little weird for going out so much.” She laughed sheepishly. “I guess I’m not making the situation any better for myself if they find out that I’m now sneaking off to meet with a demon.”

He lowered his eyes pensively. “You don’t care if you get caught with me?”

Without hesitation, Yui shook her head bravely. “I will convince them that you aren’t like the other demons!”

Subaru let out a wry chuckle. “You sure are naive...even for an angel.” He crack opened his left eye just slightly, peering over at her and amused to find that she looked upset. Her cheeks were slightly puffed up in irritation and her pink eyes glared at him, and Subaru knew that she was trying to convey her anger towards him for insulting her, but he could not take her seriously. Instead, he let out a stifled laugh, surprising her and even himself.

He rarely laughed.

“...It’s not funny, Subaru…” she muttered, embarrassed to find herself in such a situation where she was watching him trying so hard not to let his laughter get the best of him. Yui had no idea why he was laughing at her, but the more his shoulders shook, the redder her face got.

He coughed awkwardly, trying his best to control his emotions. He held a hand over his mouth and looked away from her. He didn’t want to admit it, but she hardly looked threatening when mad. Instead - Subaru thought that she looked...cute.

_‘Cute…?’_

He caught himself, abruptly ceasing his stifled laughter and widened his blood red eyes. Did he really think that she looked cute?

The white haired demon shot a glance over at Yui, who still gave him a sour glare. He tried to convince himself that she looked ordinary - just a simple plain Jane - however…

...she smiled, her anger suddenly breaking into a shy, sweet as sugar smile that made his heart throb immeasurably.

She giggled, lightly as she held a delicate hand over her mouth. “That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you laugh,” she said, instantaneously turning the tables on him and making him blush in response now.

He clenched his fists tightly, embarrassed that she was laughing at him. The color in his cheeks intensified as he retorted, “it isn’t anything special!” He stammered dumbly. “S - Stop laughing!” he let out a low growl as he attempted to hide his face from her by sharply turning his neck away. “Stupid girl…”

Yui ceased her laughter, bringing it down to soft chuckles. She kept her eyes on him, giving him an endearing gaze as she watched him miserably try to hide his embarrassment. After a moment’s pause, she set the bunny she held back down on the grass and leaned forward slightly in shy curiosity.

Subaru peeked at her through the corner of his eye, wondering why she had suddenly fallen silent, only to have his sharp crimson eyes lock onto her round pink ones. He stifled down a surprised gasp and drew back. “Wh - What do you want now?” he shot out, wondering why she was staring at him with such a piqued interest.

Her eyes widened as she drew back her body sharply. “ _Uhm_ \- “ she squeaked out, holding a loose fist over her mouth as she glanced up at him through her fluttering eyelashes. “ - I - I have an odd request.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Huh…?”

“Could I...touch you?”

Subaru’s mind drew a blank, soon spiraling down into a sinful place that left him speechless. He simply stared at her with a bewildered stare for the longest time before he managed to draw out a raspy, “.. _.what_?”

The innocent angel didn’t seem to understand what she said into the same context that Subaru had taken it into. She simply repeated her question, causing him to splutter unintelligently.

“D - Do you know what you’re asking right now?” he said gruffly as the blush upon his cheeks intensified. Although Subaru never partook in such sexual activities with the succubi in the demon realm - unlike his brothers, especially Laito - he was very much aware of everything, despite his lack of first-hand experience.

Yui blinked naively unaware as to why Subaru’s face had turned at least a dozen shades of red at her question. Still, she persisted, narrowing down her broad question. “Then...maybe just your hair? I - If that’s okay! I’m sorry, it’s an odd request, but...I’ve never seen a demon up close and...all of us angels know how dangerous it is to approach one. But - we all speak of how beautiful demons are.”

That’s right - Subaru remembered how some of his fellow demons said how easy it is to lure in unsuspecting angels that fell for their beauty. Angels were drawn to it and Subaru assumed that this was also the case for Yui as well.

She was attracted to him.

He managed to calm himself down, knowing that she only meant it with the purest of intentions - and certainly not where his mind wandered initially. Subaru bit at his bottom lip slightly and let out a soft exhale. His shoulders relaxed and he let his eyes close, a wordless invitation for her to do as she pleased.

His brow furrowed and his lips twitched into a frown when he felt the first of her shy touch gracing his forehead. It didn’t hurt or anything of the sort, but he felt chills and tingles racing through his body. Her curious finger tips flitted over his pale skin as she gently tousled his long white bangs, soon brushing them away from his right eye and revealing the portion of his face that he normally kept hidden away from the world. Subaru let out a soft grunt, drawing back at the ticklish sensation he felt as she gently traced her fingers down the curve of his right cheek.

“S - Sorry!” she blurted out, withdrawing her hand sharply. “Did I hurt you?”

Subaru reopened his eyes and he shot her an irate glare. He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms, and spoke softly, “...it didn’t hurt.” He swallowed harshly when he saw her lean forward again, eager to explore the foreign body of a demon. Her naivety and innocence knew no bounds and it drove Subaru nearly to the brink of insanity. In the realm of demons, what she was doing would be considered as an invitation for lust, but he knew that angels never partook in such things - thus, she should have no idea what she was exactly doing to him at the moment.

He frowned slightly when her fingers went to his pale lips, brushing them with the soft pad of her thumb. His heart thumped violently against his chest, almost making him fear that she could hear it. A pink blush rushed up his neck and he hoped that the portion of his chest that was exposed by the low-cut black coat he wore was not splashed in the same pink color as his cheeks. It soon became apparent to him as her hand trailed from his lips to his neck, that he was in a pathetic state -

\- and that needed to change.

Yui yelped softly when Subaru suddenly took hold of her thin wrist, stopping her just before she could go to his collarbone. Her pink eyes widened, not in fear, but curiosity. “Subaru…?” she questioned him softly, staring into his eyes and trying to figure out what he was doing.

“...Are you seriously that unaware right now?” he growled out, suddenly feeling annoyed with her innocence.

Fear began taking over her heart. “Wh - What are you talking about - !” Yui let out a frightened gasp, confusion written over her face when she felt his lips crash onto hers. After a few seconds of being petrified, she fluttered her white wings slightly, struggling against him. She managed to pry herself away from him, gasping out his name in an attempt to get him to stop. “Subaru - _mmph_!”

He felt her shaking against him as he tightly held both of her wrists in a vicegrip. The white haired demon had no idea what came over him in that moment to commit such a sinful act against a pure creature like her. He just knew that he felt a mixture of irritation and anger towards her - and towards himself.

Subaru kissed her more fervently, breaking apart just for a brief moment before hungrily diving back in once more. He heard her muffled cries in protest, her small fists tightly clenched, but unable to hit him due to her being restrained. The strange emotions he felt within his chest swirled around like a violent maelstrom and it angered him even more that the more he kissed her, the stronger that internal storm became.

Yui gasped as he tore away from him. She fought to catch her breath as she continued to struggle against him. “Subaru - please!” she pleaded, trying to get him to stop this violent, foreign kiss. Angels exchanged kisses between each other and Yui had received kisses on her cheeks and lips by the other angels, but they were simple and mere brushes. However, this was nothing of the sort. This felt unpleasant and it hurt.

He looked at her through his eyelashes, glaring as he saw her teary-eyed gaze staring back at him with an unspoken fear apparent in those glossy orbs. His shoulders heaved up and down with each ragged breath. “...You…”

The violence and anger he had been holding back for the past few days began spilling out. The pent up frustration drove him insane and fueled his bloodlust. Suddenly, he was plagued with thoughts of just how fun it would be to defile an angel like her - so innocent, so naive, and so _untainted._

Subaru’s tense face loosened up into an almost malicious grin. He knew he struck fear into her heart by the look of pure terror in her eyes. Yes, this was what a demon like him should be doing - not playing with bunnies and flowers without a care in the world. He needed to kill, he needed blood, he needed to taint her -

“S - Subaru…” Yui whispered out, her eyes widened in fright as the grip on her wrists tightened to the point where it was painful. “Please...please let me go! It hurts!” she exclaimed, screaming when he didn’t comply to her demands. “Please - !” She whimpered and cried when he presented her with another violent kiss. Her lithe body squirmed against him as he let go of her wrists and instead, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight. Yui trembled at the foreign sensation of his tongue slipping into her mouth and she froze, tears leaking out of her eyes.

This wasn’t the Subaru she knew. This wasn’t the Subaru that she befriended.

He broke apart from her again, chuckling darkly against her as he murmured lustfully, “hey - I thought you wanted to be my friend.”

Unable to find the right words, Yui simply tried to shove him away again with all of her strength. “No…!” she screamed, trying to get out of his arms, only to have him hold on tighter. She sharply turned her head away, afraid that he would kiss her again and kept her small, bruised lips tightly pursed.

His blood red eyes fell to the generous view of her pale neck that she presented to him. It suddenly occurred to him just how parched he was. It had been a while since he drank blood and the last time from what he remembered, it was from an unsuspecting lamb. He had his morals and he refused to drink the blood of an angel or a human - but today was when he decided to throw all those morals out the window.

Yui stilled at the feeling of his warm tongue running over the hot pulse on her neck. “Su - ?” Her eyes went to him, pure fear gripping each muscle in her thin body when she saw the predatory look in his crimson orbs.

He ran his tongue over his lips, baring his fangs with a slight parting of his lips. “...I guess you were wrong about me,” he said huskily before attaching his lips to her neck.

She cried out sharply as soon as his fangs penetrated her porcelain skin. Yui flapped her white feather wings vigorously, trying to free herself desperately, only to feel his fangs sink deeper. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation of him suckling greedily away. “Stop…” she weeped, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “Please...Subaru,” she choked out as he bit her again, this time near her collarbone.

He ignored her, lapping up the blood lavishly. It was the damn best thing he’s ever tasted, like the world’s richest honey was going down his throat. He gulped audibly, several times, drinking away at copious amounts of her pure blood. When he heard her crying, he growled out under his breath, “shut up,” before peeling away at the sleeve of her white dress.

Yui felt him biting her the third time on her shoulder, no less violently than the first and second times. She trembled, whimpering and wondering if this really was the end for her. She felt incredibly stupid for thinking that she could actually befriend a demon. She wished that she had just obediently obeyed the words of the seraphims and stayed in the safety of the Haven. Perhaps then, she would not have met such a bloody, violent end at the hands of a demon that betrayed her trust. The strength in her body left her as the blood loss was starting to make the world spin around her. However, she knew that she couldn’t just quit now.

“S - Stop!” she screamed out in a final display of strength. Although Yui unsuccessfully shoved him away through physical means, she channeled some of her celestial power into the rosary she wore and in a blinding flash of light, it burned the white haired demon and caused him to finally unlatch himself from her in pain.

The two panted, staring at each other with widened eyes much like their first encounter. Yui stared at the thin trails of blood that decorated Subaru’s lips - her blood. She clutched the rosary tightly and crawled away from him warily, even when she saw regret quickly filling his red irises.

Did he really do that? Subaru fixated himself on the bite marks he left on the angel. They were bruised and punctured, the angry red color a sharp contrast to her pale skin. The moral, rational side of him returned, quickly chasing away the evil bloodlust that had consumed him just a while ago. As he sat there on the grass, staring at the bloody, broken angel, his mouth dried up.

“Y - Yui…” he stammered, only to see that she began fluttering her wings. Before Subaru could say anything else, he saw her pick herself up onto her feet and fly away. Although he could have very easily caught up to her, he simply let his own wings sag to the ground and his head droop.

In a display of pure anger, he grit his teeth together and let out a frustrated growl. He punched the ground beside him, denting it slightly, before raising both his hands up to his face.

He messed up.

Subaru knew that it was over for them. The haunting image of her distrustful gaze, her tear-filled eyes, the blood stained skin, and the fear that riddled her body was something that he could never unsee. It hurt him, a cold dagger straight to his heart, and the most unfortunate part of this entire thing was that it was all _his fault_.


End file.
